kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Master of the Graveyard (piosenka)
: Ten artykuł dotyczy piosenki. Jeśli szukałeś postaci, kliknij tutaj → Mistrzyni Cmentarza (przekierowanie) Master of the Graveyard jest piosenką wydaną przez Akuno-P 9. maja 2010 r. na albumie Evils Forest. Jest częścią serii Cztery Zakończenia, służąca jako motyw przewodni Mistrzyni Cmentarza. Fabuła Dwójka służących rozpoczyna piosenkę śpiewem, wychwalając swoją Mistrzynię i mówiąc o Piekielnym Lesie jako jej ‘biesiadnym stole’. Opowiadają jak odrodziła się jako Władca Umarłych w Piekielnym Teatrze nazywając ją ‘Piekielną Pożeraczką Jedzenia’. Duet opowiada że ich Mistrzyni chce pożreć wszystko i rozpoczynają przygotowania do ugotowania każdego intruza. Mistrzyni Cmentarza wita kogoś wchodzącego na cmentarz, pytając w jaki sposób chce zostać przygotowany do spożycia. Na końcu wspomina, że obojętnie co wybierze i tak nic z niego nie pozostanie. Piosenka trwa dalej, mówiąc o tym jak Ogrodniczka dostarcza im ‘rozrywkę’ przez co decydują się dla niej pracować, jednak podtrzymując zdanie, że i ona kiedyś zostanie pożarta przez przerażającą kobietę. Kiedy piosenka się kończy, słudzy zauważają, że pewnego dnia wszystko się skończy, jednak do tego czasu będą świętowali i bawili się. Kompozycja Do piosenki użyto voicebanków Kagamine Rin i Lena ACT2, z okazjonalnym filtrem radia i głosem MEIKO w tle. Często słychać gitarę basową, razem z syntezatorową perkusją, zwykłą perkusją i rogiem francuskim; również słyszalny jest syntezator. Piosenka rozpoczyna się instrumentalem, z akompaniamentem perkusyjnym. W 13 sekundzie wchodzi wokal, jednak ‘właściwy śpiew’ rozpoczyna się w 28 sekundzie. Melodia zmienia się w 43 sekundzie i wtedy rozpoczyna się pierwsza zwrotka piosenki. W 1:10 rozpoczyna się refren i kończy się chwilę przed drugą serią okrzyków z początku. W tym samym czasie słychać mówiącą w tle MEIKO. W 1:51 muzyka zatrzymuje się i rozpoczyna z powrotem w 1:53 wraz z drugą zwrotką. W 2:22 powtarza się refren, a po nim, w 2:37 następuje łącznik. W 2:50 zmienia się tonacja ale powraca w 3:05 wraz z trzecim, a potem końcowym refrenem. W 3:35 słychać klawisze grającą tę samą melodię co w refrenie. W 3:47 słychać ostatnie okrzyki. W 4:00 dodano dodatkową perkusję. W 4:13 melodia jest już grana tylko na gitarze basowej, po czym cały utwór kończy się w 4:17. Tekst Japoński (kanji)= |-| Japoński (romaji)= |-| Angielski= |-| Polski= Tekst poprzedzający Japoński (kanji)= |-| Japoński (romaji)= |-| Angielski= |-| Polski= Powiązane utwory Evil Food Eater Conchita Evil Food Eater Conchita opisuje przeszłość Mistrzyni Cmentarza w ciele Banici Conchity, opisując jej życie i jej pożarcie samej siebie, by potem odrodzić się w Piekielnym Teatrze. Capriccio Farce Capriccio Farce szczegółowo opisuje interakcje Mistrza Cmentarza i innych mieszkańców teatru w trakcie procesu prowadzonego przez Mistrzynię Trybunału. Albumy EVILS FOREST album.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest EvilsForesbackcover.jpg|Evils Forest (tylna okładnka)|link=Evils Forest Wystąpienia Postacie= |-| Lokacje= |-| Wydarzenia= |-| Inne= |-| Inne Koncept i powstanie *Angielski tytuł “Graveyard party” jest nawiązaniem do oryginalnego angielskiego tytułu Evil Food Eater Conchita - “Beelzebub party”; w końcowej części piosenki, Słudzy określają zachowanie swojej Mistrzyni jako “zabawę”. Curiosities *Na płycie Evils Forest piosenka jest poprzedzona utworem instrumentalnym zatytułowanym “Welcome to the Forest”. *Na początku, w środku i na końcu piosenki, Słudzy wykrzykują frazę “hai”, jednak za każdym razem jest ona zapisana innym znakiem kanji i ma inne znaczenie. *W książeczce dołączonej do Evils Forest, przed piosenką zapisany został fragment tekstu opisujący straszne losy tych, którzy zawędrowali na cmentarz; jest w nim użyte każde słowo zaśpiewane przez służących we wstępie - opuszczony, puchar, uwielbienie, pełzanie, zagubiony, plecy, płuca, popioły. *Ironicznie, mimo że piosenka jest o Mistrzyni Cmentarza, sama ma tylko krótkie wystąpienie w piosence - gdy słudzy drugi raz wykrzykują kwestię z początku, słychać jej monolog do jednego z zagubionych intruzów. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Cztery Zakończenia Kategoria:Państwo Unii Evilious Kategoria:Kanon